scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Live Action
Cast * Emma Watson as Twilight Sparkle * Jack McBrayer as Wander * Johnny Depp as Grim Reaper * Tom Holland as Ansi Molina * Kristen Bell as Agent Xero * Elle Fanning as Star Butterfly * Dyan O'brien as Marco Diaz * Gaten Matarazzo as Dipper Pines * Bailee Madison as Mabel Pines * Robert De Niro as Grunkle Stan * Kevin James as Soos Ramirez * Bella Thorne as Wendy Corduroy * J.K. Simmons as Ford Pines * Rupert Grint as Olly Timbers * Mara Wilson as Saraline Timbers * Max Charles as Ko * Jennifer Lawrence as Enid * Dwayne Johnson as Radicles * Owen Wilson as Rapido * Josh Gad as Razmo * Rinko Kikuchi as Ami Onuki * Tao Okamoto as Yumi Yoshimura * Danny De Vito as Kaz Harada/Lord Boxman * Bill Hader as Mole * Emma Thompson as Queen Moon * Alan Tudyk as King Riven * Kate McKinnon as Carol * David Tennant as Katz * Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Gar * Jim Carrey as Squint * Ty Simpkins as Lincoln Loud * Gillian Jacobs as Lori Loud * Hannah Tointon as Leni Loud * Rowan Blanchard as Luna Loud * Molly Jackson as Luan Loud * Denyse Tontz as Lynn Loud * Ariel Gade as Lucy Loud * Ella Anderson as Lola Loud * Hadley Belle Miller as Lana Loud * Kaitlyn Maher as Lisa Loud * Baby as Lily Loud * Ewan McGregor as Mr. Woop Man's * Ariana Grande as Applejack * Dove Cameron as Pinkie Pie * Sarah Silverman as Rainbow Dash * Cameron Diaz as Rarity * Mandy Moore as Fluttershy * Ellen DeGeneres as Sylvia * Reese Witherspoon as Rita Loud * Hugh Jackman as Lynn Loud Sr. * Katie Crown as Frankie Foster * Eddie Redmayne as Jamie * Jenny Slate as Pony Head * Jacob Tremblay as Timmy Turner * Dan Castenatella as Cosmo * Julie Kavner as Wanda * Jaeda Lily Miller as Chloe Carmichael * Jake Gyllenhaal as Sparky * Ben Schwartz as Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Miles Tails Prower * Seth Rogen as Knuckles The Echidna * Selena Gomez as Amy Rose * Chris Hemsworth as Shadow The Hedgehog * Beyonce Knowles as Rouge The Bat * Vanessa Johansson as Anairis Q * Angela Bettis as Bryan V * Idris Elba as Jonah Bishop * Timothy Spall as George The Doorman * Alfred Molina as Albert Molina * Warwick Davis as Doc * Peter Dinklage as Grumpy * Verne Troyer as Happy he was still alive * Martin Klebba as Sleepy * Toby Jones as Bashful * Danny Woodburn as Sneezy * Sam Humphrey as Dopey * Mariel Sheets as Blossom * Cameron Seely as Bubbles * Kaitlyn Dias as Buttercup * Neel Sethi as Mac Foster * Paul Reubens as Bloo * Will Smith as Wilt * Zach Galigianakis as Eduardo * Frank Welker as Coco * Amy Adams as Queen Delighful * Steve Carrell as Lord Starchbottom * Tim Curry as Discord * Tom Hanks as Professor Utonium * Christina Hendricks as Ms. Keane * Christopher Lloyd as Mayor of Townsville * Betsy Rue as Miss Bellum * Sacha Baron Cohen as Mr. Herriman * Cloris Leachman as Madame Foster * Luke Evans as Grim Gloom * Helena Bonham Carter as Hildy Gloom * Adam Sandler as Vlad * Michelle Pfeiffer as The Spy from Apartment 8-I * Jack Nicholson as Black Hat * Andy Serkis as Masterson * Mark Povinelli as Ludo * Christopher Walken as Toffee * Benedict Cumberbatch as Baron Vain * Daniel Ratcliffe as Rat * Tracy Morgan as Flowershirt * Billy Zane as Lord Hater * Margot Robbie as Lord Dominator * Bill Skarsgard as Bill Cipher * Jack Black as Nicolai * Reid Scott as Mitch * Greg Proops as Denzel Crocker * Andrew Garfield as Danny Fenton * Chloe Grace Moretz as Jenny Wakeman * Patrick Stewart as Mojo Jojo * BD Wong as Samurai Jack * Gong Li as Ashi * John Goodman as Scotsman * Alan Cumming as Aku * Paul Giamatti as Pop-Pop * Harrison Ford as Mr. Grouse * Huck Milner as Twilight Jr. * Aria Noelle Curzon as Lydia Rose Nomad * Eleanor Worthington-Cox as Sarah Corduroy * Corey Fogelmanis as Densa Sheriff * Raffey Cassidy as Jenna Foster * Levi Miller as Hubie Foster * Kiernan Shipka as Charlie * Millie Bobby Brown as Vadgie * Sean Astin as Angel Dust * Seth MacFarlane as Alastor * Jason Lee as Master Frown * Steve Buscemi as Sir Pentious * Dustin Hoffman as King Nixel * Javier Bardem as The Martian King * Cate Blanchett as Meteora Butterfly * Isaac Hempstead Wright as Leif Bornewell III * Finn Wolfhard as Wendell Wasserman * Nico Parker as Julia Wiles * Jeremy Sumpter as Dennis O'Bannon * Storm Reid as Goodness * Mena Massoud as Andrei * Viola Davis as Clara Rhone * Jeremy Irons as Prisma * Ansel Elgort as Tom Lucitor * Sabrina Carpenter as Jackie Lynn Thomas * Bella Samman as Janna * Jonathan Sadowski as Rafael Diaz * Maria Canals Barrera as Angie Diaz * Ryan Reynolds as Spike * Naomi Watts as Princess Celestia * Rooney Mara as Princess Luna * Charlize Theron as Princess Cadence * Edward Norton as Shining Armor * Daisy Duczmal as Flurry Heart * Liev Schreiber as Storm King * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow * Michael Pena as Grubber * Thomas Barbusca as Darrell * Robbie Amell as Raymond * Meagan Good as Shannon * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Herby * Mackenzie Foy as Kirbie * Nolan Gould as Bert * Jace Norman and Riele Down as MaXi (Mara and Xilo) * Mitchell Hope as Joey Felt * John Travolta as Atomic Puppet * Emma Stone as Pauline Bell * Freddie Highmore as Ratchet * Bill Murray as Clank * Naomi Scott as The Arcsine * Brenton Thwaites as Leo San Juan * Penelope Cruz as Marcella * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Herby * Mackenzie Foy as Kirbie * Nolan Gould as Burt Live Action 1209531 safe artist colon chryseum equum amici twilight+sparkle animated eyer+shimmer fourth+wall looking+at+you mind+screw nightmare.gif Wanderurl by flutter poop-dbxdn7.png Kisspng-death-animation-character-live-action-machinima-grim-reaper.jpg Maxresdefault Star vs. the Forces of Evil live action 2019 Elle Fanning, Dylan O'brien HD Unofficial.jpeg Gravity Falls real life trailer 2019 Gaten Matarazzo Bailee Madison Movie HD Unofficial.jpeg Robert De Niro as Grunkle Stan 896551003v3.jpg J k simmons as ford pines by tenshi inverse dautf33-pre.jpg Maxresdefault WonderCon 2017 Vlog Day 3 HI HI PUFFY AMIYUMI COSPLAY.jpeg DOK3R0CW0AAbnc-.jpg Banner-SonicPosterLeak2.jpg One-face-a-day-124-365-Blue-foster-home-661912361.jpg One-face-a-day-159-365-Wilt-foster-s-home-669303434.jpg One-face-a-day-217-Eduardo-foster-s-home-690205919.jpg One-face-a-day-218-365-Coco-Foster-690431251.jpg Galleryimage - Mr-herriman full.png Img-23430-1-discord irl by games4me-d4d36xd.png Black hat villainous by illiterit-dbdprpz.jpg Evhjjyahsaidcfylzfcesopnjdmdgjqecmdjfdwb-350x600.jpg The real lord hater by ian exe-d8wequs.jpg My Bill Cipher puppet in action maxresdefault.jpg Dab936b4182568ebe6940e4c60be7c6b.jpg One-face-a-day203-Jenny-My-Life-as-a-Teenage-Robot-685436876.jpg Mojo jojo in real life by steveirwinfan96-d5dxti9.jpg Jason-kang-aku-da.jpg Masterfrown.png Actors Emma Watson to Play Twilight Sparkle.png Jack McBrayer to Play Wander.png Johnny Depp to Play Grim Reaper.png Tom Holland to Play Ansi Molina.png Kristen Bell to Play Agent Xero.png Elle Fanning to Play Star Butterfly.png Dylan O'Brien to Play Marco Diaz.png Gaten Matarazzo to Play Dipper Pines.png Bailee Madison to Play Mabel Pines.png Robert De Niro to Play Grunkle Stan.png Kevin James to Play Soos Ramirez.png Bella Thorne to Play Wendy Corduroy.png J.K. Simmons to Play Ford Pines.png Rupert Grint and Mara Wilson to Plays Olly and Saraline Timbers.png Max Charles to Play Ko.png Jennifer Lawrence to Play Enid.png Dwayne Johnson to Play Rad.png Owen Wilson and Josh Gad to Plays Rapido and Razmo.png Rinko Kikuchi and Tao Okamoto to Plays Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura.png Danny De Vito to Play Kaz Harada, and Lord Boxman.png Bill Hader to Play Mole.png Emma Thompson to Play Queen Moon.png Alan Tudyk to Play King Riven.png Kate McKinnon to Play Carol.png David Tennant to Play Katz.png Kelsey Grammer to Play Mr. Gar.png Jim Carrey to Play Squint.png Ty Simpkins, Gillian Jacobs, Hannah Tointon, Rowan Blanchard, Molly Jackson, Denyse Tontz, Ariel Gade, Ella Anderson, Hadley Belle Miller, Kaitlyn Maher, Baby, Reese Witherspoon, Hugh Jackman to Plays The Loud Family.png Ariana Grande, Dove Cameron, Sarah Silverman, Cameron Diaz and Mandy Moore to Plays Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy.png Ewan McGregor to Plays Mr. Woop Man.png Ellen DeGeneres to Play Sylvia.png Katie Crown to Play Frankie Foster.png Eddie Redmayne to Play Jamie.png Jenny Slate to Play Pony Head.png Jacob Tremblay, Dan Castenatella, Julie Kavner and Boy Baby to Plays Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.png Jaeda Lily Miller to Play Chloe Carmichael.png Jake Schwartz to Play Sparky.png Ben Schwartz to Play Sonic The Hedgehog.png Miles Christopher Bakshi to Play Miles Tails Prower.png Seth Rogen to Play Knuckles The Echidna.png Selena Gomez to Play Amy Rose.png Chris Hemsworth to Play Shadow The Hedgehog.png Beyonce Knowles to Play Rouge The Bat.png Vanessa Johansson to Play Anairis Q.png Angela Bettis to Play Bryan V.png Idris Elba to Play Jonah Bishop.png Timothy Spall to Play George The Doorman.png Alfred Molina to Play Albert Molina.png The 7D Powerpuff Girls Mac Foster and Bloo to Plays Warwick Davis Peter Dinklage Verne Troyer Martin Klebba Toby Jones Danny Woodburn Sam Humphrey Mariel Sheets Cameron Seely Kaitlyn Dias Neel Sethi and Paul Reubens.png Will Smith to Play Wilt.png Zach Galigianakis to Play Eduardo.png Frank Welker to Play Coco.png Queen Delightful Lord Starchbottom Discord Professor Utonium Ms Keane Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster to Plays Amy Adams Steve Carell Tim Curry Tom Hanks Christina Hendricks Sacha Baron Cohen and Cloris Leachman.png Christopher Lloyd and Betsy Rue to Plays Mayor of Townsville and Miss Bellum.png Luke Evans to Play Grim Gloom.png Helena Bonham Carter to Play Hildy Gloom.png Adam Sandler to Play Vlad.png Michelle Pfeiffer to Play The Spy from Apartment 8-I.png Jack Nicholson to Play Black Hat.png Andy Serkis to Play Masterson.png Mark Povinelli to Play Ludo.png Christopher Walken to Play Toffee.png Benedict Cumberbatch to Play Baron Vain.png Daniel Radcliffe to Play Rat.png Tracy Morgan to Play Flowershirt.png Billy Zane to Play Lord Hater.png Margot Robbie to Play Lord Dominator.png Bill Skarsgard to Play Bill Cipher.png Jack Black and Reid Scott to Plays Nicolai and Mitch.png Greg Proops to Play Denzel Crocker.png Andrew Garfield to Play Danny Fenton.png Chloe Grace Moretz to Play Jenny Wakeman.png Patrick Stewart to Play Mojo Jojo.png BD Wong to Play Samurai Jack.png Gong Li to Play Ashi.png John Goodman to Play Scotsman.png Alan Cumming to Play Aku.png Paul Giamatti to Play Pop-Pop.png Harrison Ford to Play Mr. Grouse.png Huck Milner to Play Twilight Jr..png Aria Noelle Curzon to Play Lydia Star Nomad.png Eleanor Worthington-Cox to Play Sarah Corduroy.png Corey Fogelmanis to Play Densa Sheriff.png Raffey Cassidy to Play Jenna Foster.png Levi Miller to Play Hubie Foster.png Kiernan Shipka to Play Charlie.png Millie Bobby Brown to Play Vadgie.png Sean Astin to Play Angel Dust.png Seth MacFarlane to Play Alastor.png Jason Lee to Play Master Frown.png Steve Buscemi to Play Sir Pentious.png Dustin Hoffman to Play King Nixel.png Javier Bardem to Play The Martian King.png Cate Blanchett to Play Meteora Butterfly.png Isaac Hempstead Wright to Play Leif Bornewell III.png Finn Wolfhard to Play Wendell Wasserman.png Nico Parker to Play Julia Wiles.png Jeremy Sumpter to Play Dennis O'Bannon.png Storm Reid to Play Goodness.png Mena Massoud to Play Andrei.png Viola Davis to Play Clara Rhone.png Jeremy Irons to Play Prisma.png Ansel Elgort to Play Tom Lucifor.png Sabrina Carpenter to Play Jackie Lynn Thomas.png Bella Samman to Play Janna.png Jonathan Sadowski and Maria Canals Barrera to Plays Rafael and Angie Diaz.png Ryan Reynolds to Play Spike.png Naomi Watts, Rooney Mara and Charlize Theron to Plays Princess Celestia, Princess Moon and Princess Cadence.png Edward Norton to Play Shining Armor.png Daisy Duczmal to Play Flurry Heart.png Liev Schreiber to Play Storm King.png Emily Blunt to Play Tempest Shadow.png Michael Pena to Play Grubber.png Thomas Barbusca to Play Darrell.png Robbie Amell to Play Raymond.png Meagan Good to Play Shannon.png Thomas Brodie-Sangster, Mackenzie Foy and Nolan Gould to Plays Herby, Kirbie and Bert.png Jace Norman and Riele Down to Plays MaXi aka Mara and Xilo.png Mitchell Hope and John Travolta to Plays Joey Felt and Atomic Puppet.png Emma Stone to Play Pauline Bell.png Freddie Highmore and Bill Murray to Plays Ratchet and Clank.png Naomi Scott to Play The Arcsine.png Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Category:Galleries